


Text Talk

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Narry - Freeform, text talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall wants to text his best friend/crush Harry but is afraid that he’ll think he is annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of 3 works in one story, all the parts are connected to one another :)

**Niall’s POV**

Hey Harry… no, that’s not right.

What’s up?

How’s it going?

How you doing?

NO NO! This is all wrong! I flopped back onto my bed and sighed. It was only 2 in the afternoon, it wasn’t like I was bothering him at an impossible time. So why couldn’t I make myself sound less annoying?

Hi

Hey?

Harrrrry!

No, that one was just whiney.

‘Sup.

What are you up to?

How’s life?

I groaned. Why couldn’t I do this, and why was it so hard to talk to him? He’s only my best mate in the entire world.

_Not if you think of him as something more…_

I snapped up on my bed, WHAT? Pssh Haha yeah right, like I actually like Harry. I mean we have known each other since primary school but that doesn’t mean I know every little thing about the lad… and know his weaknesses, likes and dislikes… I know what he looks for in a girl. Is it bad that I want to be in those expectations?

Wait a second. I thought back to when this started happening. It was a normal day, or it was a rather bad day for me. Nothing was going my way, I had gotten splashed with dirty water in the morning from a truck that was passing by. I failed 2 out of 3 of my final exams so I had to retakes those classes. My lunch had been spilled on me by a freshman and only because I was already tired of what had happened to me, that freshman made it out alive.

Harry had seen me from afar, and ran up to me to give me a hug.

“Harry!” I tried wiggling out of his grip so he wouldn’t get dirty as well but it was too late. He was gladly hugging me, in front of everyone, which wasn’t odd but it made me feel something. I felt my heart start to beat a little faster, and my breathing get erratic. I slowly returned the hug but it ended as soon as I wrapped my arms around him.

I pretended not to hear my heart deflate. He brought me to the nearest bathroom and gave me a change of clothes. I take the time to change while he bought me lunch and we sat in the bathroom for the rest of the period. It was nice.

And every day at lunch after that, he stole me away from my other friends and we went to a secret place for lunch. Like I had previously had stated, it was really nice. I know we are best friends but I got to learn so much more about him.

So now I had a stupid crush on him. Stupid Harry Styles and his charm, making me fall for him. I groan again. Could this be any more pathetic that it already was? I have a crush on my best friend, who is totally straight and would never like me if he wasn’t.

That is why I cannot text him, if you got that impression from anywhere in that little speech. He’ll think I’m annoying and then never talk to me …and why is my phone now ringing?

_Hey_ flashed up on my screen, it was from Harry. I smiled but sighed. Now I had to find a way to answer back without sounding desperate…

' _Sup._

I sighed. I’m such a fail.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's point of view of the first part

**Harry’s POV**

The day I fell in love with my best friend, looked like the worst day of his life. I was walking into school when I saw him completely soaked with what smelled like sewer water. I heard around school that he had failed some of his final exams and he had to take summer school to graduate. I was just sitting down in the lunchroom when everyone gasped and a freshman had spilled his lunch all over him. If it wasn’t for me, that freshman would be dead.

I ran from my spot and gave him a huge hug. Despite however he smelled at the moment.

“Harry!” He wiggled and squirmed as he tried to get out my grip, which only resulted in me hugging him, tighter. He took a few seconds to return the hug, but at the end of it I felt something stirring inside me. I couldn’t help it when I brought him to the nearest bathroom and gave him a change of clothes.

I left him to change while I brought him and I some lunch. We sat outside that bathroom for the rest of the period. It was nice.

Every day after that, I ran to the lunch room earlier than anyone else, brought us lunch and met him at a special place of ours. We became best friends instead of regular friends. I know that we were friends before but then, I got to learn so much more about him.

And now, I had fallen head over heels for Niall Horan. I always tried to be sublet about it but a friend of mine, he shall not be named at the moment, says I’m anything but sublet.

It was now a Saturday, roughly around two in the afternoon. I was so bored. There was literally nothing to do, and if I said anything about being bored, my mom was sure to put me to work.

Maybe I should text niall to see if he wanted to hang out, which wasn’t asking him on a date like Louis had said last week.

I just texted him a simple _hey_ and a few seconds later, he responded with a stupid but cute _‘Sup._  


How could he get more cuter? It’s like he doesnt even try to be this cute… I sound like a teenage girl on my period, or quite possibly just a kid in a candy shop.

Anyways I got back to texting Niall and ended up inviting him over in a couple of hours… wait why did I do that? My room is a mess, sure my mom and dad are going on a date in a couple of hours and I’m going to be alone, but it’s being alone… with Niall AKA my love.

That just sounds cheesy. But I still only had roughly two hours to make this place as tidy as can be.

And I pretty much worked until he arrived. I had only just emerged from my shower clean as can be when he rang the doorbell.

“Coming!” I yelled and rushed to get dressed.

“You idiot, you left your house open… again!” he yelled back. I poked my head out of my room for a quick second to stick my tongue out at him and then continue getting clothes on.

“Make yourself at home on the couch.” I say as I finish up, rounding the corner to find him already sprawled out on the couch.

“Hey.” He smiles and it’s enough to make me swoon.

“Hey,” I return the smile. I take a closer look and realize that he’s wearing one of my shirts, my Eagles shirt.

“Are you wearing my shirt Horan?” his smile falters for a second, looking down at his chest and mumbles something inaudible.

“Niall, I won’t be mad if you are.”

“Alright I am!” he nearly shouts but also refuses to look at me.

“Why are you so embarrassed about it?”

“I don’t know.” he sighs, playing with a thread on the shirt, twirling it around his finger.

“I kind of like wearing your shirt.” He mumbles loud enough for me to hear. I raise an eyebrow as he continues. “I like wearing your shirt because it smells like you. I like being in your arms because I feel safe. I like spending time with you because I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final part of the series

**Niall’s POV**

I look up at Harry.

“I really like you Harry.” Comes spewing out of my mouth before I can stop it. I want crawl into a hole and die but I guess that would be exaggerating things between me and him. If there even was something between me and him. From the looks of it he didn’t really have a reaction. He just stood there, probably in shock. I hung my head and continued to play with the thread on the shirt; it was way more interesting than anything that would happen between us.

I hear a squeak and I look up. Harry has the biggest grin on his face, and if I’m being honest, it was kind of creepy. And in one quick motion, he jumps on me and I squeal. Not like a girl, I repeat that, I did not squeal like a girl. I feel something wet on my cheek and I realize that he kissed me.

I gasp and he pulls away, green eyes meeting blue.

“Hi,” he breathes while I’m just nonchalantly looking at his lips.

“Hi,” I squeak out.

“You’re adorable.”

“Thanks?”

“Take the compliment Niall, it suits you.” I giggle and rest my head on his shoulder.

“So what now?”

“I don’t know… Wanna go on a date with me?”

“You really expect me to just go out with you like that? Commonly asking like that? How dare you Styles!”

“So I’ll take that as a yes?”

“What time should I be ready?” He chuckles.

“Atta boy. And seven would be nice. We can watch the sunset before we head off.” And with a kiss on my other cheek, he left.

Dear god, what have I gotten myself into. I look at the door, smile at the thought of going on a date with Harry and realize, maybe this isn’t such a bad idea after all.

When seven rolls around, I open the door as soon as Harry knocks and for such short notice, it’s the best date I’ve ever been on. Even though I’ve never actually been on a date. But from the look of Harry’s face, I think he knows that as well. And well I’m perfectly fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
